In designing electric devices of different structures, electromagnetic field (EMF) computation and modelling are usually adopted to simulate the electrical characteristics of different components in the electric devices so as to optimize the structures with different design parameters, and to predict the performance of the electric devices. Simulation and modelling tools are provides manufacturers and researchers preliminary figures before the actual fabrication of the electric devices, in other words, minimizing failure rate and production cost in the design phase of the electric devices.
Numerical methods of electromagnetic field computation of electric devices are basic tools to study the relationships of physical quantities in those devices. They do not only simply analyze the performance of the systems being studied, they can also provide foundations for the finding of optimal designs.